Agent Yin Yang
by YamiEmmy
Summary: YGOHP Crossover. Ryou Bakura, aka Agent Yin Yang, has been given a mission to protect and befriend Harry Potter at Hogwarts. Slight shouninai, RB, fluffy. But not a lot. Formerly Agent Ice Angel
1. The Case Defined

For those of you who read this before the revisions, thank you for re-reading this chapter. I hope you like it. I did indeed find the author I was looking for, and she said I couldn't use Ice Angel.

So Agent Yin Yang was born!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the purple wombats; they just climbed into the cage on their own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Yin Yang. That is my code name. That is what They choose for me. The concept of Yin and Yang, light and dark, applies to me perfectly.

Who is They, you may ask? They are the various governments I work for. I was born in London, but I was soon transferred to Japan for martial arts and weapon lessons. When I was a young child in Japan, my code name was Tenshi no Kanashimi, Angel of Grief.

Now, however, my name has been changed. And all because of a little trinket I picked up on a mission to Egypt ten years ago. I was six years old and it was a pretty golden pyramid in a golden ring with golden dangles on it. Something about it drew me in.

And that's how I first became acquainted with the Spirit of the Ring.

My boss didn't like the fact that I had bought the item, but it was purchased with my own money, so he let me keep it. The next year and a half was difficult. I had to get used to the dark spirit who resided in the Sennen Ring and I had to get my superiors to let me keep it. After my first failed mission, it was a lot harder to convince them.

I had gotten them to let me take a mission that was worthy of my skills, and I made one decision that the Spirit didn't agree with and he started to fight for control.

Our situation got worse, but he managed to get us out of danger.

After that, he agreed to let me make all the decisions that were work related, and we haven't had a failure since. It turns out he's a great partner to have on my cases.

Anyway, he's a dark spirit. He calls himself a Yami. He says that he is the dark spirit of a Tomb Robber of ancient times, but that he couldn't remember any more than that.

My boss decided Yin Yang was a better name for us now that my Yami had chosen to help.

Now here I am, on a plane back to England, my home country, on a mission I received from the Ministry of Magic in Great Brittan.

It's times like this when I'm glad that my training encompassed magic and that I still have the wand I was given as a small child; it's eleven and a half inches, cherry wood and the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail. I'm told that the Horntail is one of the most vicious breeds of dragon in existence, and the most dangerous breed that wand makers have ever used. It suits me.

I've also heard that British wizards don't start their magical schooling until they reach the age of about ten or eleven. How sad for them. I completely finished my training in wizard magic by the time I was nine. Gaining the same level of mastery of my other magic, however, that took a bit longer. And even then, it's Bakura who usually wields the Shadow Magic.

Yes, that is the name of the spirit: Bakura.

Well, that's just the name he goes by. I'm Ryou, and he's Bakura. Sometimes the officials I work with get confused and call him Ryou, but it doesn't bother us. It's even harder for them when we split into two separate bodies.

Anyways, I'm getting a bit off track. I'm supposed to be telling you about my current mission to London.

As of this moment, I'm not sure what it really is, but I can't refuse. I have already accepted it so regardless of the danger involved, I must carry it out. It's not fair, damn Bakura for not letting me have a say.

I was in my office when my boss walked in accompanied with two other men. I knew immediately that I was being given a new case, so the newcomers had all of my attention, as well as Bakura's. He even split into another form so they could talk directly to him. Needless to say, the newcomers were shocked.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, this is the agent I told you about," my boss said, gesturing in our direction.

"Agent?" The younger man asked. "There are two people here!"

"Fudge," the older one said in a calming voice, "didn't you see him emerge shortly after we entered the room?"

"Albus, this isn't normal," the man I concluded was Fudge said.

This was quickly loosing my interest. And if the man who was no doubt Albus Dumbledore hadn't formed a chair in front of my desk with his wand, I would have asked them to leave and refused the case right then and there.

"Yin Yang," my boss said, "I have a new case for you. Want to hear the details?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bakura cut me off. "No, no details are needed. Dear little Ryou has been bored, and we'll accept no matter the details."

This earned a raised eyebrow from not only my boss, but from Albus as well. I just glared at him. "And since when have I ever let you say weather or not I accept a case, Bakura?"

He gave the pretense of thinking it over and then said in a jovial tone, "Just now!"

"Egotistical jackass," I muttered. "Fine," I said loud enough for the others to hear me. "I guess I really don't have much of a choice. Bakura wants to take the case, and I don't really want to put up with him in a tantrum. All I have to say is this had better be interesting."

"I assure you, Agent Yin Yang, this will be a difficult case for you. Difficult and interesting."

So, here we are, in a plane, headed for London International Airport. I am to go to a place named the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning and await the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. Once there, he will give me the details of my newest case.

So all I have to do now is stop Bakura from getting homicidal towards the five year old child sitting **_ON MY LAP_** trying to see out the window or his mother who is talking with me about hair care products and wondering what brand of hair dye I use.

This is going to be a _wonderful_ plane trip. As if a fifteen-hour flight wasn't bad enough.

---------------

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-_click.

The alarm went off and I groggily turned it off. I opened my eyes and instantly shut them again. Bakura was in his separate body and was staring at me with his face half an inch from mine. Not what a person really wants to wake up to.

"Wake up, Ryou!" He said and started to push me off the bed. "It's time to get up! Rise and shine!"

"I'll rise, but I refuse to shine," I grumbled as I got up off the floor.

I'm really not a morning person. So naturally, Bakura is. "I'll order breakfast, but only once you're in the shower. Hurry up! We get the details today!"

I glared at him as I turned the water on in the shower. "Baku," I call over to him, "why isn't the sun up yet?"

He looked at me with a sheepish expression that really didn't fit him. Since when did he even know HOW to use a sheepish expression? "Because it's four in the morning?"

"FOUR in the . . .? Ugh," I turned the water off and went back to the bed. "I don't even want to hear you say 'good morning' when I wake up in three hours. You have ruined all hope for a good morning." With that I closed my eyes . . . and utterly failed to fall asleep.

"I haven't mentioned how much I hate you yet, have I?"

"I love you, too, Ryou. Now let's get up and greet the dawn with a glorious smile! We can have breakfast-" he was interrupted by the pillow I threw at his head. "Now, that wasn't nice."

I know you think I'm acting a bit weird, but hey, this is how I am before my morning coffee. And if you want to know why Bakura is like this, well, let's just say he likes to bug me. He has energy to spare in the morning, and I don't.

Gloomily I walk to the shower again and turn the water on. I don't even bother trying to heat it up; the colder it is, the better chance I have of waking up before I get out.

Once the water was off and my hair was as dry as I could get it without a hairdryer, I got out of the bathroom and saw that Bakura had indeed ordered breakfast while I was in the shower.

"Hey, Ryou, what do you think the case is?" Bakura asked as he ate his breakfast.

"If you hadn't been so eager for a case, you would have let them give the details at the office," I snapped. "Where's my coffee?"

"Grump," he muttered. "The person who makes the coffee needed to have her coffee before she would make any for someone else."

---------------

After breakfast, Bakura decided that he didn't want to be a separate entity anymore, so he went back into the Ring I wear around my neck.

We had directions to the place called the Leaky Cauldron and it didn't take us very long to find it. Even though it had been years since the last time I was in London, I still knew my way around pretty well.

Once inside, I found a table near the back and ordered a cup of coffee. The stuff I got at the hotel was decaf. I think the lady was trying to send a message about waking people up at five thirty in the morning. Just a guess, though.

After my second cup, the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. Finally, I get to know what I signed up for.

"Hello, Ryou, and welcome to England!" He said as he sat at the table. He pulled out his wand and cast a small spell to protect from eavesdroppers and turned his full attention to me.

"Actually, I was born in London," I pointed out. "I just haven't been here in years."

"Well then, welcome back. Mr. Smith," that would be my boss. I never call him by name, nor does Bakura, so we have been known to forget his name. "He told me that it was unusual for you to accept a case without first hearing the details."

"Yes, well, Bakura was bored. He tried to cover it up by saying I was the bored one. When he's bored, it's in the best interest of everyone to ease his boredom."

"I see. Well, would you like to know the details now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Mostly what I need of you is to befriend a certain person and protect him if anything was to happen to him," Dumbledore said. "The person in question is Harry Potter."

"I see. The Boy Who Lived. Protect him from who and what?" I asked.

"From Lord Voldemort. He is more determined then ever to kill Harry. This may take as little as two months, or as long as ten years. I hope it doesn't take-"

"Has Harry ever tried to search for trouble?" I interrupted. "If he has, then this will certainly take less then ten years."

"Well, yes, he has. And he has also had four encounters with Voldemort, one of them with a version of him from the past in his second year at school."

"He's met him four times and is still alive? Impressive. Well, since I have already accepted this case, all I really need now are instructions on what I am to do."

"I have taken the liberty of enrolling you into Hogwarts, and your cover story will be that your parents were in Japan on business and you are now back home in England." He paused for a moment then continued, "How much magic do you know?"

With a smirk I learned from Bakura I answered, "I completely finished wizard magic lessons when I was nine years old."

"Nine? But, that can't be. Teaching doesn't start until the student is at least ten years old."

"I'm special," was all I said to that comment.

He stared at me for a few more seconds and then said, "Very well, but I will have to ask you not to use spells that are more difficult then the fifth year level until the teachers have formally taught them to you."

I let out a small sigh. Back to school. "Fine. However, I also have a different form of magic, and I will not let you restrict my use of that. My Shadow Magic is one of my main forms of attack. If I am going to be attending a school, I'm sure I won't be able to carry the weapons I usually do. Therefore, my Shadow Magic will be used."

"Shadow Magic?" he asked. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of it? Well, not many have. There are only a few people who have heard of it, and even fewer who can use it. I am one of the few."

"So what is it?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Well, I think I should let Bakura explain it," I said before I let Bakura have control.

"Ah, you want to know about the Shadows? Well, how shall I put it? When I use the Shadows, I can make your Unforgivable Curses look like toy brooms. I can steal a person's soul and seal them in an inanimate object; I can feed them to the Shadows; I can even kill with the Shadows, but that isn't much fun. The more I use the Shadows, the stronger my Shadow Magic becomes. Ryou doesn't use the Magic as often as I do, so my Shadows are much stronger than his." Bakura was able to say all this with an evil grin on his face. After his explanation, he retreated back to his Ring.

"You can kill with your magic?" Dumbledore asked, slightly afraid.

"Yes, but like 'Kura said, it's not much fun. The Shadow Games, however, now those are fun. 'Kura has one of the best imaginations I have ever seen, and he can create a Shadow Game out of nothing."

"_Thanks for the praise,"_ Bakura thought to me through our link.

"_I give praise where praise is due,"_ I answered.

"What's a Shadow Game?"

"That's a secret. Just hope you never get us angry, or you might find out firsthand what they are. If it helps to ease your worries any, we usually only use a Game to wipe out an opponent," I said.

Dumbledore was silent.

"_Hey, do you think he might change his mind and send us back to Japan?"_ Bakura asked me.

"_I hope not. I want to stay in Brittan for a bit longer."_

"_We can always stay here for a week or two,"_ Bakura pointed out. _ "We don't have to go back to Japan the very instant he decides not to accept us."_

Dumbledore, completely oblivious to the conversation I was having with Bakura, pulled out a folder that had a stack of papers. "It says here that you haven't failed a mission since you were seven years old. Is this true?" he asked looking at us over his glasses.

"Ah, so that's what's in the folder. Yes, it's true. Bakura and I were having an argument over something, I forget what, and we were snuck up on. 'Kura threw the area into a sudden Shadow Game and we just barely got out of there alive." I let that sink in for a few moments before I said, "But we don't argue while on a case anymore unless it's the very early morning and I haven't had any coffee."

"I see," he said absently. "Well, since you _have_ already accepted this case, I would be a fool to refuse your help. And we do need all the help we can get. Tell me, how do you operate?"

" . . . How? Well, that's not information I can give. Since I know that I won't be able to use any technology, my means of operation are strictly classified. Bakura won't let me tell his secrets to anyone other than the boss."

Dumbledore was silent for a few more moments before he pulled out an envelope from the pocket of his cloak and handed it to me. "In here are the lists of things you will need this term at Hogwarts." He pulled out a coin purse and gave that to me as well. "This will cover the costs of your books, robes, and all other items you will need to purchase. Tell me, do you have a wand?"

"Yes," I said and pulled out my wand.

"I would like you to have it checked out by Mr. Olivander, the wand maker. If he isn't satisfied with the wand, you will have to buy another one, and there is enough money there to cover that as well. Term starts on the first of September." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "Harry is in Diagon Alley right now, buying his materials for the next semester. I think it would be nice if you could start as soon as possible."

"_Is he telling us how to do our job?" _Bakura asked.

"_I don't think so, but even if he is, it's what I would have done anyways."_

I picked up the items he had given me and put them in my pocket. "Thank you for your time, Professor," I said and I walked with him to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

Dumbledore opened the doorway and I looked at the secret community of London.

"_Now it begins," _Bakura said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter one. I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave me a review, if you didn't, please leave a flame.

Ja bye bye!!


	2. The Act Begins

Chapter 2. How many of you are happy? Well, I guess that's enough people for me to continue!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own your socks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I did when Dumbledore left me was I took out the list. I quickly memorized the contents of the list and decided that the first thing I wanted to do was go to the wand maker's place.

I found it without too much trouble and walked in.

Lining the walls on all sides, and somehow lining the ceiling as well, were little boxes. "_They hold the wands, I bet,"_ Bakura said.

I was staring so intently that I didn't even notice the little man with grey eyes until he spoke, "Can I help you with anything?" and made me jump.

Blushing horribly, I turned to him. "Yes, I've just had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore," I said, mindful of my usual act of innocent, pure, sweet little Ryou, the perfect little angel. "He wanted me to have my wand checked out."

"I see. Well then, let me see it," the man said and I handed over my wand. "Hmm, eleven and a half inches, cherry wood and the heartstrings of a Hungarian Horntail. Am I right?" he asked.

I nodded slightly and before I could respond he said, "The cherry wood is very easy going, not temperamental at all. Cherry wood will obey anyone. It's not stubborn in the least. Cherry wood is so eager to please, some squibs have even been known to work a bit of magic with a cherry wood wand."

He looked at me with a peculiar gaze. "However, the core is the heartstrings of a Hungarian Horntail. A Horntail! They are so dangerous that I have only ever made five wands in my life that had a Horntail as the core. They are the _most_ temperamental wands I have ever seen, minus Veela wands. With a Horntail wand, the person in question has to have a will of iron or the wand will disobey the owner every single time! I even have trouble controlling Horntail wands."

"It obeys me," I said quietly. "I didn't know it was so dangerous," I lied. I knew it was a dangerous wand.

"How did you get a wand like this?" Olivander asked me.

"I was in Japan, that's where I started my schooling, and the wand maker there, I forget his name, didn't have any wands that would work for me, so he made my wand custom. He said that the cherry would offset the Horntail. I didn't understand what he meant, but . . ."

Olivander released a sigh. "He was wrong. The cherry doesn't offset anything. It's too complacent to offset anything. Come here, boy. I want to see if you can really use this wand. Try a spell, any spell."

"Umm . . ." I pointed to a book on the counter and said, "_Accio book._" I wasn't surprised when the book came, but Olivander was.

"Wow, you really can use that monstrosity? Amazing." He seemed to think about something before he said, "Very well, you may keep it."

I wasn't the only one who was irritated with the man. Bakura wanted to use a slightly more advanced spell to get the man to realize that I wasn't a normal boy, but we both knew better than to do something like that. Our mission had just started, and it would be best if we didn't blow our cover anytime soon.

Soon after Olivander let me keep my wand, we decided to try looking for Harry.

"_So, where do you think he is?"_ Bakura asked me.

"_Not sure. Bookstore?"_ I suggested.

"_Not everyone is a bookworm, Little Ryou,"_ he teased.

I mentally stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, Harry, we still need to buy our books," I heard a girl's voice exclaim.

"Aw, Hermione, can't books wait 'till later?"

I glanced at the group of people and saw a girl with frizzy brown hair, a boy with black hair, and another boy with red hair. These were the people we were supposed to meet. This was Harry's group.

"_You were saying?_" I asked with pure smugness in my voice.

" _. . . shut up."_

I grinned at him and followed the trio into the bookstore. Putting on the most timid act I possibly could, I walked around the place with my list in hand, staring at the books and hoping that the clerks wouldn't notice me before the trio of kids did.

Fortunately I didn't have to wait long.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you look a bit scared," the girl named Hermione said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothings wrong, it's just . . . I haven't seen such a huge bookstore in years. I don't really know where to begin," I said in one of my timid voices. "Besides," I said with a slight blush, "I've been in Japan for so long that I'm afraid I've started to forget how to read English. Would you please help me find a few of these books?"

"_Put a bit more sugar on your act, Ryou, I don't think she has any cavities yet,"_ Bakura teased.

"_If you want to live to see another sunset, Bakura, you will shut up."_

"Sure, let me see your list." I handed her the list I was holding. "Wow, these are all the same books my friends and I are looking for. Just come with us!" She handed my list back to me and said, "My name is Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Bakura Ryou," I said, deliberately using Japanese. When she made a confused face, I pretended to wonder about what she was so confused about. "Oh! Sumimasen!" I exclaimed and then blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm using Japanese. What I meant to say was, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Bak- I mean, Ryou Bakura."

"_You know, I WAS joking about adding more sugar, Ry,"_ Bakura pointed out.

"_Yes, but I was not joking about living to see another sunset, Baku."_

"Wow, you speak Japanese that well?" Just like I had thought, the girl was more impressed then annoyed, and she was even charmed by my sweet act.

"Ano, I have been living in Japan for the last . . . seven years, I think. It may actually be eight years, though."

"But your English doesn't have an accent," she pointed out.

"Hai, but that's because I was born in London, and I would speak English to help my friends learn the language. It was hard to find books in English, though, so I'm not as good with reading English as I am with speaking it." I had on my best embarrassed expression, and the girl was falling for it.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. So, is your name Ryou, or Bakura?" she asked.

"Ryou," I said, still with a blush.

"Well, Ryou, I want you to meet a few friends of mine." She led me to the two boys she had entered the store with and said, "This is Ron Weasley, and he is Harry Potter." I knew it was almost a custom to at least glance at the scar on his fore head, so I did, but only briefly, and then I blushed. "Ron, Harry, this is Ryou Bakura."

"Hajimemashite," I said, and then I covered my face with humiliation. "I mean, pleased to meet you," I repeated in a near whisper.

"Uhh, pleased to meet you, too," Ron said.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure."

"Ryou, are you going to go to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked.

"Hai, but I don't know what house I'll be in yet," I was still putting on the embarrassed act, so while still staring at my shoes I said, "I'll probably be in Huffelpuff, timid as I am."

"Hey, you never know," Harry said. "One of the Gryffindors in our year is one of the most timid people I have ever met." 

"Really?" I asked, looking up momentarily. "I have heard-"

I was interrupted as someone pushed me into Harry. "Oh look," came a snide voice. "It's Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood."

I let out a quiet gasp of shock, acting appalled that someone would use such a foul word. No doubt this was Draco Malfoy. I'd heard of him.

"And who's the girl?" he asked in a venomous tone. "Haven't seen her before."

"Ano, I'm not a girl," I said quietly. "My name is Ryou Bakura."

"You're a _boy_?" he questioned incredulously. "Well, it's said you learn something new everyday."

"Malfoy, you be nice to Ryou!" Hermione practically demanded. "He's just transferred here from Japan and is already nervous enough as it is with out having to know you."

"_She's got spunk,"_ Bakura said in approval. "_I'd get along with her."_

"_Well, you're not the one who has to get along with her, I am."_

"If you're new at Hogwarts," Malfoy said to me, "then you need to know a few basic guidelines. Slytherin is the house to be in, and if you're not in Slytherin, then you have to obey Slytherin."

"Slytherin, isn't that the house of Snakes?" I asked. I wanted to put in a good impression with the group I needed to befriend. They needed to see me as a useful ally, not just as a nervous wreck. So as I faced Malfoy, my courage grew exponentially. "Snakes are vile, disgusting, thieves, and I will have as little to do with them as possible. I will most certainly not obey a thief if I have a choice."

"_Well, why do you do as I say?"_ Bakura jibed.

"_Shut up, I'm working here_."

"That is no way to make friends, girly-boy," Malfoy sneered. "If you keep this up, all you'll have are enemies."

"I'd rather have enemies then befriend a snake," I shot back. I could tell that Harry and his group of friends were impressed with the way I was standing up for myself. "If I have no friends at all, I'll be fine, since that will mean I will also be apart from the Snakes."

Malfoy grabbed the front of my shirt and hissed, "Watch your mouth, girly," and then he let me go and stalked away.

After a few moments, I turned back to Harry and his group, once again with my timid act. "Sumimasen. That was so embarrassing," I whispered.

Harry was the first to speak. "What does . . . sumi-whatever mean?"

"Oh. Sumimasen. It depends on the context," I said with an embarrassed blush. "It can mean I'm sorry, excuse me, or it can even mean thank you. It's a very polite form."

"Oh," Harry and Ron chorused.

"Eh, how do you say that was awesome?" Ron asked.

"Awesome?" I repeated. "Sugoi means excellent, and that's . . . well, sogon na, also means awesome, but it's not really what people say."

"So if I want to say that was bloody brilliant, I say 'sugoi'?" Ron asked.

Not sure if it was even possible for me to blush anymore I said, "Yes, that would be the term to use."

"Well," Hermione said, trying to come to my rescue, "I think it's time to finish getting our books. Will you come with us, Ryou?"

"Sure."

Three hours later, I was certain that I had made three new friends. Bakura was certain he'd had way too much of my sweet act.

"Ryou, we're still going to be in Diagon Alley until term starts next week, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, my father had to go back to Japan today, so I'm staying at a room in the Leaky Cauldron," I said, fervently glad that I had indeed booked a room shortly after I arrived.

"Cool, that's where we're staying!" Ron exclaimed. "We can hang out until term starts!"

"Oh, Ryou, no! I don't think I can handle anymore of this sugary act! Don't spend anymore time then necessary with them!"

I ignored him and said, "That would be great! I'm sure otosan would be happy to know I already have friends. I'm going to have to write him and tell him that I have all of my things, but after that . . ." I fell silent, hoping that one of the others would get the hint. Luckily, Ron did.

"I'll show you where our room is, and when you're done with your letter, why don't you join us?"

"That would be great!" I exclaimed.

Ron showed me to the room he was sharing with Harry and then I went to my own room and put all of my things on the bed.

As soon as I put everything on the bed, Bakura took on his separate form.

"You're too sweet, Ry. If you're not careful, these people will walk all over you," he warned.

"Baku, you know I won't let that happen. No matter how sweet I'm acting, I know what I'm doing. And after so many years together, I would think you'd know this by now," I pointed out.

He let out a sigh and said, "Yeah, I know. You know perfectly well what you're doing, and the last time I questioned your methods, we failed a mission."

I could see the hint of sadness in his face and I knew that he was thinking about the time we had spent in Domino City. "Hey, Baku . . ."

Instantly he brightened up and started to unpack the items we had purchased. "That was your decision, and I know better than to argue with you, but I didn't like any of that mission. If you ever make me do anything like that ever again, I will flat out refuse and I won't talk to you for a week. Maybe longer."

I smiled. Bakura was too protective of me sometimes, but it was sweet. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks," I whispered.

As he put his arms around me, he whispered again, "I never want to hurt you again, Little Ryou. You mean too much to me."

"_I know."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Well, chapter 2 is up!

I have a favor I need to call in; can some of you give me the names of a few monsters that Bakura would use? I kinda stopped watching Yu-Gi-Oh a while ago. You know, when Bakura stopped being there? Yeah, then I started up again because someone said that Bakura was back, but they lied.

Anyway, I might need some monsters in the upcoming chapters, and I need to know names and what they do.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ja bye bye!


	3. The Loss of Good Friends

Hey, hi, and hello, this is the third installment of Agent Yin Yang, which was formerly known as Agent Ice Angel. If you haven't already read the revisions to chapters 1 & 2, then I suggest you do so. Chapter 1 has quite a few revisions, chapter 2 not so much.

This chapter has a bit of fluffy angst in it, but it's not _too_ bad. This chapter is going to show more depth into Ryou's character. Trust me, I have my reasons.

DISCLAIMER: Ahh! My turquoise pony just ate it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We stayed up 'till three in the morning, just talking about things. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me about their adventures in school from their first year all the way to the middle of their fourth year when I noticed that Harry was getting a little bit sad.

Before they could continue, I made an act of just realizing what time it was.

"Aw, Ryou, you can't possibly be sleepy," Ron said through a yawn.

I had noticed very early in my missions, that if a person is aware of the time, they subconsciously try to go to sleep. It works every time. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think you just yawned, Ron," I pointed out.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it's getting late. Hey, let me walk you to your room, Ryou."

Not knowing what it was he wanted, I agreed. Once we got to the door to my room, Harry pulled me aside and said, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You're sharper then you look," he commented. "You could tell that the subject was getting personal, and you got them to back off. Thanks."

"_Wow, he's sharper then **he** looks,"_ Bakura said impressed.

"You're welcome," I blushed. "I would like to know what happened, but if you're not comfortable with saying it, then it's okay."

"Really?" he asked. "Hey, Ryou, why are you so polite? I've been wondering this for a while."

"Oh, well, in Japan, everyone is either overly polite, or overly rude and vulgar. I decided that it was better to be polite then rude," I honestly replied. "And it's also considered rude to pry into someone else's past if they don't want to tell."

After a few moments, Harry said, "Well, thanks. I have a copy of a magazine, The Quibbler, that explains what happened at the end of my fourth year. I'll let you read it. And I'll tell you about what happened last year, but . . . there are a few sore spots I'll avoid for a while."

"Really, you don't have to," I insisted. "When you want to tell me, I'm available, but I won't pry."

"Thanks," he said again. "You know, I hope you're in Gryffindor." With that, he left to go back to his own room.

I walked into my room and flopped down onto my bed. "That was fun," I muttered.

Materializing next to me on the bed, Bakura asked, "What was fun?"

I glanced at him and said, "Staying up so late talking."

"And that's fun how?"

"I haven't had anyone to stay up late talking to since . . ." Bakura heard the slight pain in my voice and pulled me into a hug.

" . . . since Domino City, right?"

" . . . Yeah." I laid my head on his shoulder and he tightened his grip on me. "They were the first friends I've ever had," I whispered.

"I know. But I'll always be here for you," he reminded me.

"But you're not Malik or Yugi. Hell, even Marik and the Pharaoh were fun to be around." Bakura started to lightly run his fingers through my hair when he realized I was crying.

"This isn't fair to you, Ryou," he said, just as quietly as I had. "They move you around so much you never get the chance to make real friends, and when you do, you can't tell them your real identity."

"It's better this way," I said, trying to convince him through my tears. "I'm the best agent they have. If I get too grounded, then I become a hazard. If I get friends and they get into danger, then that also poses a problem."

"And you don't want any problems like that," he muttered. "You don't want anyone or anything to compromise your missions."

"I don't want to put anyone in danger," I corrected. "I would have done anything for Malik or Yugi. I would have even blown my cover for them. In fact, I came so close, so often. It's better that I was reassigned."

"Your tears say otherwise," Bakura whispered.

And it was true; tears were still streaming down my face onto his shoulder.

---------------

Seven thirty in the morning I woke up, still with Bakura's arms around me.

Blinking my eyes blearily, I managed to pry his arms off. I knew he was already awake, but he was thoughtful enough to let me sleep in a bit. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he's a dark spirit.

"You really shouldn't be awake yet," he said. "You didn't fall asleep until close to five."

"A little coffee and I'll be fine." I rubbed my eyes and tried to suppress a yawn.

"Lay back down, Ryou, I'll go and get you some coffee," he offered.

"Act grumpy or I'll castrate you," I demanded into my pillow as he walked out the door. I know he had a smirk on his face. I just know it.

Five minutes later, when he walked back into the room, I had fallen back asleep. He contemplated waking me up, but decided to instead put a charm on the coffee to keep it hot while I slept.

---------------

About three hours later, someone knocked at the door and woke me up. " . . . huh?"

I could hear Bakura laughing through our link as he vanished from sight. "_I think that was the door, Ry," _he managed to say.

"Ugh." I got up and opened the door with my hair sticking out in all directions. "Early. Need coffee," I answered the door.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at me for a few seconds before they burst into fits of laughter.

"It's not that early," Hermione said through her laughter. "And besides, someone downstairs said they saw you get up at about seven."

"Yeah," I said. "I got up, got a pot of coffee . . . and I must have fallen asleep again before I drank it."

"Well, would you mind if we came in?" Harry asked.

"Uhh, sure, come on in. But be warned," I said in a dangerous voice. "Before my coffee, I am evil."

This brought out more laughter from the three as I picked up the pot of coffee and took a sip right out of the pot. "Ahh, nothing like a fresh pot of caffeine to wake a poor Ryou up."

"Don't you at least put cream or sugar in your coffee?" Ron asked.

"And defile the magnificent beverage that is caffeinated goodness? The very thought is blasphemy!" I exclaimed to even more laughs and a laughing Bakura. To prove my point, I downed half the pot.

We spent another twenty minutes talking, during which time the caffeine took effect. I was now ready to make my hair behave.

I got up while still talking and picked up my brush. I ran it through my hair gently while Hermione openly stared. I looked at her and cocked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but the way you brush your hair reminds me of the girls in my dorm," she stated. "They carefully brush their hair and make sure they get in at least one hundred brush strokes."

"Ah, well, I'm not that thorough. I just brush it enough so it looks good. Sometimes I go _way_ past a hundred strokes."

"Why don't you cut it?" Ron asked seriously. "I doubt anyone would mistake you for a girl then."

I laughed at that. "You said yourself that people automatically knew you were a Weasley by your red hair, right?" He nodded. "Well, why don't you dye it?"

"Well . . ."

"Exactly. I don't want to cut my hair. It's been like this since I was a child, and I've come to like it." Putting down my brush I added, "I actually did cut it a few years ago. I cut it to my chin. It looked horrible, so I let it grow out again."

"_Ryou, you aren't acting sweet,"_ Bakura reminded me.

"_I haven't fully wakened, and besides, we had a 'bonding' moment last night. I'm not going to be all sweet and embarrassed with them. Well, not as much,"_ I amended.

"_Thank you. I hate your sugary act."_

I mentally rolled my eyes. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked.

"Not much, really. We were just going to hang out, go to some of the stores and think about what to get when we have money," Ron said.

"Ron, you said you'd go with me to get more books!" Hermione pointed out. "You _are_ still coming, right?"

"Yeah, I'll still go. But Harry and Ryou have to come along too," he demanded.

"I don't mind bookstores, but this one is huge," I commented. "I really do love to read, though. I'd love to come."

I could see Hermione's eyes light up with glee.

"Uh oh," Ron said. "She's found a new victim." Ron stepped up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Let me tell you a bit about Hermione. She loves to drag us into the library to study. Even if we don't have anything to study, she'll drag us there anyway." Dropping down to a whisper, he continued, "It's best not to go willingly."

---------------

The rest of the week passed in that same manner. We would wake up sometime between eight and ten, talk until around noon, and then we would go out to Diagon Alley and look around and talk with other people. While we were there, quite a few of their other friends showed up and I was introduced to them all.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were really nice the whole time. I think that we'll be good friends, no matter what house I'm in. Well, as long as I'm not in Slytherin, that is.

I've read the book Hogwarts, a History, and if I were to go by the descriptions of the four houses, I would fit perfectly in Slytherin. I may not look it nor act it, but I can be quite sadistic sometimes.

I let out a sigh and got ready for my last night in this room. Tomorrow morning Ron's parents were going to pick us up and take us to the train station.

"_Ryou, it's getting late,_" Bakura reminded me. "_You need to get some sleep if you want to be awake enough to be nice to Ron's parents."_

"_I know, but I can't sleep,"_ I said. I wasn't in the least bit tired, but I lay down on the bed anyway.

Bakura materialized next to me and wrapped his arms around me. _"Maybe you just don't like your pillow?"_

I glared at him and then I snuggled into his shoulder. He really is my favorite pillow. And he always smells good. I'm not sure why, but when I'm lying like this, I always get sleepy. I think he does it on purpose.

---------------

Bakura woke me up at five in the morning with a pot of coffee already sitting on the table. "Drink up, Ry."

"Thanks," I said and took a swig of the caffeinated drink. "I love coffee."

"What about me?" he asked with a pout.

I made a show of thinking about that one before I said, "Yeah, I guess I love you too, but this soon after I wake up, no one comes before coffee." I looked at him and winked. "Not even you."

He rolled his eyes and picked up my brush, which was still unpacked and walked over to where I was sitting and started to brush my hair. His touches and the fact that I had only had a few sips of coffee were not a good mix. My eyes started to droop almost instantly, so I batted his hand away.

"I'm trying to wake up, not fall into a coma," I complained.

"Aww, but Ryou," he whined, "I won't let you fall asleep. And you really need to brush your hair."

"You know that I always fall asleep when you do it, 'Kura," I pointed out

"Then how's this," he supplied. "Take a shower, wake up, and _then_ I'll brush your hair."

I thought about that for a good ten seconds before I put the coffee down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes and a cold shower to wake me up later, I was back in the chair with my pot of coffee in hand and Bakura brushing my hair.

"So," Bakura said suddenly. "When are your new friends going to be ready to go?"

"They said they'd come to get me at seven thirty. And they aren't my friends," I added.

"They seen to consider you a friend," he pointed out.

"I'm their friend, yes, but they aren't my friends. I won't let them become my friends."

"Afraid of being hurt again?" he asked as he fought with a particularly stubborn tangle. "Can't say I blame you any."

"Then will you please stop bringing it up, 'Kura?" I pleaded. "The memory of Domino is still painfully fresh."

He had finally finished brushing my hair, so he bent down and kissed the top of my head. "All done."

"Thanks," I whispered.

---------------

The trip to the train station was hectic, but mostly uneventful. Ron introduced me to his mother and twin brothers, the only family members who had come to help us get to the train. Throughout the trip, I pulled the act of the slightly embarrassed but overly polite boy with his mother.

When we finally got to the train platform, Ron's brothers had to go, so they weren't able to see us on the train, but they promised to write. Ron's mother, too, had to leave, so right after we got on the train, she Disapperated.

"Well," Harry said. "Let's find an open cabin!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. This chapter was _hard_ to write! I got the first 2000 words down okay, but the last 300 or so were pure torture!

And on a different note, I am _not! _a coffee drinker. I can't stand coffee. But I know quite a few people who act just like Ryou when they haven't had their coffee.

Well, ja bye bye!


	4. The Anger Inducing Letter

HELLO OUT THERE!!!

Heh, well, I guess this is the fourth chapter. I just want you people out there to know that come Wednesday, 1/19/05, I won't be updating regularly or even often, anymore. That's when classes begin, and I'm taking quite a few this semester. Updates will be few and far between, but I'll try to get up as many as I possibly can.

And to the person who suggested in a review that I write a bit of when Ryou was a young agent, I think I will. I'll write about when he first got the Ring. BUT DON'T EXPECT IT UNTIL THIS STORY IS COMPLETE!!

Also, I can't write Hagrid Speech very well, so you'll all just have to live with it!!

DISCLAIMER: Kyo-kun is a pretty kitty!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four of us found an empty cabin easily enough and put our things away in the overhead compartments.

We hadn't been seated for very long when a boy I had met at Diagon Alley, one of Harry's friends, entered the cabin and asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"Sure, Neville," Harry said as he got up to help Neville put his trunk in the overhead compartment with the rest of the luggage.

Neville sat down in one of the empty seats and glanced nervously at Harry while he reclaimed his seat. "Are you alright, Harry?" he asked tentatively.

Harry looked as if he had been struck in the face with a two-by-four as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Neville."

I could see that he really wasn't, but of course, as the polite boy I am, I decided not to mention it. Neville also decided to drop it, although I don't think it was just him being polite.

"Hey, Hermione, who do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" asked Neville.

"I don't know," she answered. "With recent events, it would be nice to have someone who knew what they were doing, for a change."

"Hey, Lupin knew what he was doing," Ron protested.

"Well, yes, he did, but how many others have we had who didn't? Let's see, we had Quirrel, Lockhart, the fake Moody, and Umbridge. While it's true we learned a lot from the fake Moody, we didn't learn anything from the others," she pointed out.

"That's true," Neville said. "I think the best teacher we've had, other than Lupin was Harry."

"Neville, I'm not a teacher," Harry stated flatly.

"You were the teacher of the DA," Ron teased.

It seemed as if the other students in the cabin had forgotten I was even there as they continued to talk about things I knew nothing about.

"_That's it,"_ I said to Bakura. "_As soon as I see Dumbledore again, I'm requesting a full description of what this boy has done in the past five years. Hell, I'll request the entire past for this boy."_

"_Easy, Ry,"_ Bakura said in an amused tone. "_Don't you want the boy to tell you himself? I thought you said you wouldn't pry."_

"_And I won't pry,"_ I said. "_I am going to demand the information from a different source. It's only prying if I demand the information from Harry."_

He laughed. "_Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore when we get to the school. That way, you won't have to sneak away from your new buddies," _he teased.

I mentally glared and then muttered, "_Thanks, 'Kura._"

As the train continued to pass the beautiful countryside, a large owl flew to the window and started to tap it. I was the first one to notice it and pointed it out to Harry who opened the window, letting the bird in.

The owl flew to me and dropped a letter in my lap before it flew out the window again.

With a confused look on my face I opened the letter and saw in neat Kanji:

_Ryou,_

I'm sorry, but it appears that I have forgotten to mention how and when you will be sorted.

When Hagrid asks for the first-year students, you will go along with him. He won't single you out until you get to the boats. You will be sorted after the first-years, and I have already instructed the Sorting Hat to place you in Gryffindor.

_I need you to be in a position to where you can protect Harry at all times, and if I have you in Gryffindor, not only will he trust you more, but you will also have all of your classes with him and share a dorm room with him._

_I believe it would be obvious, but you are not to tell anyone who you are or what the purpose of your presence in Hogwarts is. If the students were to find out that we have hired someone of your skills, there would undoubtedly be a sudden surge of no confidence in the safety of Hogwarts or the leadership of the Ministry._

_I hope that all is well,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I read it over a few more times, just to be sure it said what I thought it said, and then I folded it up again and put it back into the envelope.

None of the others asked me about the contents of the letter, even though it was plainly obvious that they were curious. I think it was my glare that discouraged the questions.

"_I can't believe that old-"_

"_Ryou!"_ Bakura exclaimed. "_That is no way to talk to or of an elderly person!"_ It was painfully obvious that Bakura was teasing me.

"_Shut up, Bakura,"_ I said venomously. _"That old conceited jack ass just tried to tell me how to do my job!"_

"_Ryou, I know you hate-"_

"_Damn right I hate it when people tell me how to do my job. I am the best damn agent for a REASON!"_ I mentally yelled.

Bakura, regardless of the fact that he's a dark spirit, is always afraid of me when I get angry. I never show more anger than a deadly glare, but Bakura is in my head and knows what I'm thinking. He also knows that I have the skills to fully carry out my VERY violent imaginings.

"_Calm down, Ryou. Ripping off his head and sticking it right there isn't going to help you with this case any,"_ he calmly tried to reason. "_I'll talk to him and tell him the error of his ways when we get to the school. And hey, he did give you a bit of information, if you just read the first two paragraphs of the letter."_

Still mentally grumbling, I crumpled the letter into as small a ball I possibly could and seriously thought about setting it on fire. In stead, I said, _"Take this with you, and set it on fire in front of him, and I'll let him live._"

He silently agreed and I put it into my pocket and let up my glare and smiled, even though I was still seething with rage

Ron was the first person to ask, "What was that?"

"Oh," I said, quickly thinking of a cover story to hide my reactions to the letter. "It was a letter from my father. It seems he'll be staying in Japan and not moving back to London like he promised."

They were all convinced that this was the truth, but how, I couldn't say. Maybe my glare wasn't as bad as I thought it was?

Now, I thought that the rest of this train ride was going to be smooth and nothing else would bother me. But I don't think fate or good fortune like me today.

"It's Potty's friends and the new girl!" Malfoy said from the door of the cabin. I looked at him and saw that two humongous mountains of bodyguards flanked him.

Oh, how joyful.

"_I could take 'em,"_ Bakura muttered, trying to cheer me up.

"Get lost, Malfoy," Harry said without looking up. "You're not wanted here."

"Oh? And just how do you suppose to get rid of me?" he asked and pointedly took a seat next to me.

I'm in a _good_ mood, have you noticed?

"Excuse me," I said in my Talking To Idiots voice, "but I don't think you have permission to sit next to me."

This got a laugh from the people in the cabin with me, even though I would have just preferred to slit the git's throat. _"Don't blow our cover just because you're angry,"_ Bakura warned.

In any other situation I would have told him to shove it, but in this case, he was right. I was on the verge of homicide.

I mentally took a deep breath and said, "But since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you sit here if you do one thing."

Everyone looked at me as if I had grown a second head, but Harry and Ron had remembered my 'quick wit' from the bookstore in Diagon Alley and were actually looking forward to whatever it was I had to say.

Unfortunately for them, Malfoy got up and said, "You really need to stop angering people in Slytherin, new girl. Things could get ugly." While still in a huff, he left the cabin with his two henchmen at his heels.

"Not as ugly as his face," Ron muttered darkly, earning him a few laughs.

After that, the rest of the trip was more-or-less peaceful. Nothing else happened. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville continued to talk, this time about things I knew and could participate in the conversations.

However, no matter how cheerful I was acting, I was still simmering in quiet fury.

---------------

"First years! First years this way!" a very large man yelled loudly. Well, okay, I don't think he was really yelling, but his voice was loud and carried to all of the students.

"Well, that's my sign," I said to the others. "Pray for me."

"Good luck, Ryou," Hermione said. "I hope you're in Gryffindor!" The others all said similar things to me as I walked over to Hagrid.

Even though I'm not all that tall, I'm still taller than ten and eleven year old children, so naturally, I towered over them.

"You must be Ryou," Hagrid said. "Professor Dumbledore said that you're an exchange student. Well, just stick with me and you'll get to the Sorting just fine."

Hagrid led us to the edge of the lake, which was quite huge. I haven't seen a lake that large since I was in America and saw the Great Lakes. Now those were some huge lakes. This one wasn't _as _large, but still pretty big.

The first years, at Hagrid's orders, got into the boats that were lining the shore. I got into the same boat as Hagrid.

As the boats took off for what I presumed was the school, I quietly pondered with Bakura about what it was that made Hagrid so big.

"_Maybe it was a spell gone bad?"_ Bakura guessed.

"_A spell would have been reversed by now,"_ I pointed out. "_Maybe it's something else . . ."_

"_But what else could it be?" _Bakura asked.

"_I don't know,"_ I said. "_When you go see Dumbledore, maybe it wouldn't be so bad an idea to get a life history on all of the professors."_

"_Ryou, you usually don't like to get extra information," _Bakura said pointedly. "_Why start now?"_

"_Mainly to ease my curiosity, but it might help me to know more about the staff. Plus," _I stated, "_if I can get Dumbledore even slightly annoyed, I'll be happy."_

"_Ahh, so _that's _the reason you want extra information," _he teased. "_You're still pissed about that letter on the train."_

"_Shove it," _I glared.

A few moments later Bakura said, "_Maybe he's got giant blood?"_

I thought about it a bit. _"Well, that would explain it. And that would explain why they haven't fixed it."_

As it happened, at just that moment the boats came into the perfect view of Hogwarts and the entire fleet of first year students let out various mutterings of awe. "Wow," I whispered obediently.

"Yeah, Hogwarts is beautiful at night," Hagrid said, not realizing that I really couldn't care less about the view. I was still too angry about the letter earlier to be impressed.

Not too long after the initial viewing of the castle, the boats came to a stop at the shore. In the pandemonium of the children getting off the boats, I said to Bakura, _"When no one's looking, and I mean _NO ONE_, I want you to take the letter and find Dumbledore's office and wait there. He no doubt had living paintings in there, so I'm going to trust you to find a way to get in and unnoticed yourself. Can you do it?"_

He took a moment to think it over. Getting into an office would be simple. Getting in and not being noticed by paintings that were alive would be a different thing entirely. "_I'll try, but no guarantees. If I can't, I'll just wait in the hall outside his office."_

"_Good enough,"_ I consented. "_Take your chance and go._"

He's so good at getting away unnoticed, that I didn't even notice when he left.

"All right, students, this is where I leave you, but Professor McGonagall will be here shortly to bring you into the Great Hall." He stopped by me and said, "You'll stick to the end of the group, and she'll call your name last. It'll be a bit embarrassing, I'm sure, but don't worry any."

"O-okay," I said, turning the embarrassed act on again.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that 'till you get there. Just take a deep breath and relax," he said and walked into the school, leaving all the students right there.

The first years were all nervous and chatty and all around annoying, but I knew that I had to keep up my nervous act. Slapping a student wouldn't be something a nervous sixteen-year-old boy would do.

It only took a few minutes for the door to the Great Hall to open and a rather stern-looking woman walked out. "I am Professor McGonagall. I will lead you into the Great Hall and read your names off of a list. When your name is called, I want you to sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will sort you into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once the Hat has made its decision, you will sit at the table with the rest of your new housemates." She then turned around and said, "Follow me."

The students lined up single file and followed her into the Great Hall.

I noticed the stool she had mentioned and also saw a hat resting on the stool. A fold in the hat opened up and the hat started to sing. I only halfway listened to the song while I looked around at the Hall.

There were a total of five tables, four with students seated at it, and one with teachers. I only recognized two of them, though: Dumbledore and Hagrid.

The teacher's table wasn't very interesting, so I shifted my attention to the tables that held students and instantly saw that the Gryffindors were on the other side of the room from the Slytherins, with the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws in-between; the Ravenclaws were on the Slytherin side while the Huffelpuffs were next to the Gryffindors.

While this wouldn't tell most people much, it told me quite a bit.

I could see that the Gryffindors didn't like the Slytherins, but most of that knowledge came from knowing Harry's group. But with the Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws, well, the Ravenclaw table didn't look too bothered by having to sit so close to the Slytherins, and I could see that some of the Ravenclaws were even talking to a few of the Slytherin students, while some of the Huffelpuffs openly talked with Gryffindors.

This was interesting. The Gryffindors were at the top of the social ladder at this school, but the Slytherins were their main rival.

'I'm just thinking about this too much,' I thought to myself as the hat finished its song.

McGonagall stepped forward and pulled out a scroll and started to read off the names. One by one the students walked to the stool and were sorted. As the number of students thinned out, those remaining started to get more and more nervous.

As per my act, I was no exception. By the time the last first year student had been placed into Ravenclaw, McGonagall said, "And for the last student, who will be joining us in the sixth year, Bakura, Ryou."

I nervously walked forward and placed the hat on my head.

"_Well, isn't this interesting," the hat said in my mind. The way it talked was just as different from how Bakura talked as it was the same. I can't explain it, but I could hear the voice in both my mind and my ears. "Dumbledore told me to put you in Gryffindor, so I shall, but you would do much better in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Not to say you don't have Gryffindor qualities, you do, but Slytherin would fit your personality better."_

"_Well, I believe you have a job to do, hat."_

"_Yes, I do. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The last word was shouted for the entire Hall to hear and I pulled it off and started for the Gryffindor table. I was Harry waving at me and went to sit next to him as he made room for me.

Once everyone had settled down, Dumbledore got to his feet and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think 2824 words are enough to keep you happy. If not, well, that's too bad. I don't feel like writing anymore right now.

Have fun doing whatever it is you do, and even though I didn't mention it in the last chapter, I still need the names of cards in Bakura's deck. And please, I don't need anyone else to say Dark Necrofear.

Ja bye bye!


	5. The Reason for Coffee

Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for reading this story.

Well, I'm not sure about all of you, but almost all of the Harry Potter crossovers I have read, both in the Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu Yu Hakusho sections have had Remus Lupin make a comeback as the DADA teacher. I'm different!

My DADA teacher is NOT an oc, but he has nothing to do with YGO or HP. He comes from a different book series. Maybe you've heard of it, the Song of the Lioness quartet by Tamora Pierce?

DISCLAIMER: My toes are cold!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To all of you who have returned to Hogwarts, welcome back! And to all of you who are new, welcome!" Dumbledore said in a jovial tone that made me want to roll my eyes.

Yes, I was still mad at him! I won't release him from my anger until Bakura has a talk with him.

"I'm sure that all of our old hands have noticed the change of staff and I believe it would be proper to introduce our newest teacher. Everyone, meet Professor Ralon Malven, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." This announcement was greeted with polite applause as Professor Malven stood up and took a slight bow before sitting back down.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Harry whispered to me.

"I hope he's not a stupid git," Ron added.

"Shh, Dumbledore's still talking!" Hermione hissed.

"I would also like to remind all of the students that even though there is a forest on the school grounds, its name is the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Students are not to venture into the forest without a teacher present under no circumstances." He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember something.

"Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind the students that there shall be no practicing of magic in the corridors, and there is a list of items in his office that are also forbidden in the corridors." Dumbledore looked at the students for a few seconds before saying, "Tuck in!"

"Finally!" Ron said gratefully and started to shovel food onto his plate.

While I wasn't _as_ hungry as Ron, I was still quite hungry. When the food trolley had come by on the train, I decided that I didn't want anything, so I hadn't eaten since breakfast and my stomach let out a small growl as I started to pile food onto my own plate.

"Harry," Ron said, "if this teacher's as nutty as Umbridge was, will the DA still be in effect?"

"Ron," Hermione exclaimed in a scandalized voice. "Don't assume that he'll be as bad as Umbridge was."

"I'm not assuming, Hermione, I'm just asking." Turning back to Harry he said, "So?"

"Well, I guess so, but only if he's as bad as Umbridge. Teaching the DA was pretty time consuming, and since Angelina was a seventh year last year, and I've been on the team the longest, I'll probably be Quidditch Team Captain. I don't think I'll have much time for the DA even if Malven is a git," Harry said in a resigned voice.

"Oh, yeah. So, who do we have on the team right now?" Ron asked.

"We have me, you . . . and that's it. Everyone else was a seventh year."

Ron visibly paled. "I thought Alicia was a sixth year!"

"No, she just looked younger than she was," Hermione pointed out.

"Hey, I'm sure we can get Ginny to join the team. She's an excellent flyer. Remember how she flew when she was my replacement?" Harry pointed out. "She said she wanted to try out for a Chaser position this year, didn't she?"

As they continued to talk about Quidditch, I decided to try out for the team as well. Hey, I have to protect the kid, right? If he's on the Quidditch pitch and I'm not, how's that going to work?

"Um, what positions are open?" I asked Harry.

"Everything but Seeker and Keeper," he replied. "Do you want to try out, Ryou?"

"Yeah, I do. In Japan, I was a Beater on my school's team. I didn't think I was all that good, but they still put my name in the Plaque of Fame saying I was the best Beater they had had since 1802."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all staring at me in awe and I blushed bright crimson. Internally, though, I was very pleased. While the school part was fake, it was true that I was a great Beater. I'm not afraid of the Bludgers like some other Beaters are.

"Well then," Harry said, breaking out of his stare. "I think it would be great if you tried out."

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get. I don't really think I'm that good a Keeper, but Harry's a great Seeker."

"Yeah," Hermione added. "There was only one match in where he didn't catch the Snitch, and that was because a bunch of Dementors showed up and Harry was distracted by his memories."

"I see," I said quietly, processing this information. Dementors make you relive your most painful memories. The memory of your parents getting murdered right in front of you had to be pretty bad. He probably fell off his broom with memories like that.

"We've only won the Cup once, but it was still pretty great when we did," Harry said proudly. "With a good team this year, we shouldn't have any problem winning it again."

"_Hey, Ry,"_ Bakura said suddenly.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm in. The portraits think he sent me here, so they won't go trying to warn him. I'm in his chair with my feet propped up. Is that the image you wanted to show?"_ he asked.

I mentally grinned at him. _"Perfect. The feast is winding down now, so it shouldn't be too much longer until he gets to his office. As soon as he sees you, I want you to burn the letter with your darkest scowl."_

"_As long as you're back to your normal, non-homicidal thoughts by tomorrow, I'll do it."_

"_Thanks 'Kura."_

After the desserts were finished and all the plates clean, the students got up from their tables and started to go to their dormitories. I followed Harry through all the confusing staircases and moving portraits.

It was quite easy to see how someone could get lost in a place like this, but after all the years I've been with 'Kura, this place was going to be easy to navigate.

Plus, I wouldn't be going many places without Harry.

"This is the portrait of the Fat Lady, she's the painting that protects the Gryffindor common room," Harry said.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Lion's Den," Ron supplied with a grin.

---------------

"_All done," _Bakura said as he disappeared from Dumbledore's office. _"He says he's sorry, and I don't think he'll do it again."_

I could hear the amusement in his voice and asked, "_What did he do when you burned the letter?"_

"_Want to see the memory?"_

"_Sure."_

_---_

_Bakura was sitting in the large armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk with his feet propped up, examining his nails when a noise was heard from the door._

"_Albus, are you sure that hiring this agent was a good idea?" a woman's voice asked_

"_Minerva, it was not my idea to hire the boy. Fudge felt that it would be best, and it is not my position to question his decisions."_

"_But Albus-" McGonagall's voice was cut off as the door opened and they entered._

_With the darkest glare he could muster, Bakura tossed the letter into the air and waved his hand at it. Instantly it became engulfed in bright purple flames; the flames of the Shadow Realm._

"_How did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked in a very nervous tone._

"_Did you expect less from the King of Thieves?" Bakura questioned in a dark whisper. "You have made a grave error, Albus."_

"_May I ask what you are doing here?" the old professor asked._

"_See the ball of fire?" Bakura pointed to the floating ball of purple flames. "This is the letter you sent to Ryou while he was on the train. He did not appreciate it. And neither did I."_

"_Oh, well, I'm terribly sorry if I offended you in anyway," Dumbledore said. "I just wanted to remind him that this mission is not-"_

"_Shut up." With those two words, the purple flames doubled in size. There was no longer a letter in the fire, now it was just a purple flame that obeyed Bakura's temper. _

"_Ryou is the best agent. The best tech agent, the best research agent, the best field agent, the best weapons agent, and the best _undercover_ agent. His act for this case, as with most of his undercover cases, is the guise of a sweet, innocent, pure, little angel. Because of this, you will never see him angry."_

_The two professors were in a shocked silence as Bakura continued. _

"_If you feel the need to tell him how to do his job again, I can guarantee that the next time either of us greet you in this office, it will not go as civilly as this conversation is now."_

" _. . . Is there anything else you needed?" Dumbledore said in a voice that was determinedly cheerful._

"_Actually," Bakura said in a much more friendly voice as he got up from the desk, "We want the entire history of Harry Potter, as well as the complete profiles of every single teacher in this school, and a further history of the school in general that dates back seventy-five years. Delivered to us by tomorrow morning. That is all." _

_With those words, Bakura disappeared from sight, but was still in the office, listening to the conversation between the two professors._

"_He's one eerie person," McGonagall said quietly to Dumbledore._

"_Indeed he is. But the good thing is, that wasn't the good half."_

"'_Good half?' What do you mean by that?"_

"_Minerva, this agent has a dark spirit with him, and the spirit can possess him. From what he said earlier, I believe he is the spirit of a thief," Dumbledore stated._

"_And you are trusting this . . . thief . . . with the protection of Harry?" she asked, quite horrified._

"_I don't have much of a choice, Minerva. Fudge is in charge of this situation."_

"_Albus, I'm sure that if you were to tell the Minister how creepy this boy is, he would retract his decision and send him back to the organization he came from!" McGonagall said in an outraged voice._

_Dumbledore sighed in defeat. "That is no longer a possibility. On the day I met him to give him the details of his mission, he had already accepted. The Ministry has already paid for this agent, and the week between payment and the acceptance had already passed when we had met. If we refuse the agent now, it will double the cost of the boy and Harry will be left unprotected." He looked at McGonagall as he took his seat. "Fudge will refuse to dismiss the boy at this point."_

"_But Albus, it is obvious he unnerves you. Certainly Fudge will take that into consideration?" she asked in a whisper._

"_No, he won't."_

"_Well, maybe he can request a different agent?"_

"_He asked for the best, and this boy is the one they said could get the job done."_

"_But Albus-"_

"_That's enough, Minerva. We just have to accept the boy as he is and not cause any more problems. When he's completed his mission, he'll go back."_

_---_

"_I'm not that bad,"_ I said humorously once Bakura's memory had finished playing itself in my mind.

He cocked a mental eyebrow at me. "_You aren't?"_

"_No, I'm not," _I laughed.

He grinned. "_At least you're not murderous anymore,"_ he pointed out.

"_I only asked for the profiles and histories of Harry and the teachers. Why did you tell him to get the histories of the past seventy-five years as well?" _I asked.

"_Why not? Do you really think he can get it all done in one night?"_ Bakura laughed.

"_I'm going to sleep, take over," _I said, still laughing.

---------------

Morning came and I became aware of something that would be very problematic in the future.

_**THERE WAS NO COFFEE!!**_

Well, I'm sure I can fix that, but I need coffee before I _can_ fix that.

" . . _. 'Kura,"_ I groaned miserably. "_I need coffee."_

He started to laugh lightly at this. "_You are a miserable wreck without coffee, you know that, Ry?"_

"_Less talk, more coffee,"_ I muttered.

"_Once Harry tries to wake you up, I'll take over- don't worry, I'll be a grump- until you get some coffee. And later, I'm sure we can get one of them to take us to the kitchens and we can talk to the house elves and make sure that there is a pot of coffee by the table every morning."_ Bakura stopped talking and started to mentally glare at me.

I had fallen asleep right after he said he'd take over.

He sighed quietly before he laughed. "_You're so adorable, Ryou."_

---------------

I woke up next while at breakfast. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry right next to me, Ron and Hermione on the opposite side of the table.

"_I think I need coffee."_

"_I think you have a one-track mind when it comes to coffee,"_ Bakura joked.

I mentally glared at him and he relented, saying with my mouth, " . . . huh? I need coffee."

Harry laughed and said, "I'm sure we can make a stop at the kitchen and ask some of the elves if they can make you some coffee."

"Hey Ryou?" Ron asked. "What is it with you and coffee? Why do you always need coffee to wake up in the morning?"

"_What do I tell them? The truth?"_

"_Coooooofffffffffeeeeee . . ."_

"_Uhh . . . yeah."_

"Ryou?" Ron prodded.

"My father's a coffee addict, and I don't remember my mother too well, but father says she couldn't wake up without coffee either," Bakura said, only halfway lying.

From the research I've done, my parents were coffee addicts, but it shouldn't affect me this much. The real truth is, the organization wanted me to have at least one weakness. Many people, even those who trained me, think I'm 'creepy' and don't like how strong I am. So they more-or-less trained me to have this weakness.

Coffee is like a drug to me. I literally need it in order to function properly. Thanks to Bakura, though, it's not quite as crippling as the organization intended it to be. And I could loose my dependence for coffee if I really tried to, but I've been ordered not to.

So until the time comes when my dependence truly affects my performance, I won't do anything about it.

As the Hall continued to fill up with students, teachers came around to pass out the class schedules. When we got ours, I heard Ron and Harry moan in disappointment.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins again! Why does fate have to be so cruel to us?" Ron complained.

"Since when have you believed in fate?" Hermione asked.

"Since I still have Divination and Trelawney for a teacher," Ron grumbled.

"What's wrong with Divination?" Bakura asked, still pretending to be me, since I still hadn't gotten any coffee.

"Trelawney's a fraud," Harry said. "Almost every class she predicts my death, and she has since the very first class."

"I see. Well, that's unfortunate. Divination was one of my favorite classes. I was pretty good at it," Bakura honestly replied.

---------------

We never did get to the kitchen before classes started, so soon after the talk about Divination, I fell asleep again. I'm not sure what happened, but it doesn't really matter too much. Bakura said that nothing important happened.

After all the classes for the day had ended, though, Bakura and Hermione went to the kitchens so they could talk to the house elves; Harry and Ron had to talk to McGonagall, something about Quidditch.

"The kitchens are here, right behind this painting," Hermione said, pointing to a painting of fruit. "All you have to do to get in is tickle the pear." She demonstrated by tickling the pear and it turned into a doorknob.

Right after the door opened, I fell asleep again. I hate being like this!

'Kura said he requested that a pot of coffee be at my nightstand every morning, and they agreed. I won't have to deal with this again.

I hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I really hadn't thought of putting Ryou like _that _but hey, it works, right?

Well, ja bye bye!


	6. The Short Chapter

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Yeah, I know you all hate me for taking so long, but there's only one thing I can say to you: I love you too!

Well, this chapter is short, but in my own defense, I have most of the next chapter thought out. It will be written soon. Very soon.

DISCLAIMERS: I have 14 Copics!

The first day of classes was over, I had a guarantee that a fresh pot of coffee was going to be sitting on my nightstand every morning at five am, and I had the packet of information I had asked for.

This may be an okay case after all.

While he was in the kitchen earlier, Bakura had asked for a cup of extra strong coffee. So now, at nine thirty at night, I'm finally able to read the packet of information.

"_Wow, he lives with some mean Muggles,"_ I commented to Bakura. We were reading the early life of Harry, the stuff they hadn't told me while at Diagon Alley.

To my surprise, the packet of information that had been delivered while I was asleep was over five hundred pages long. There were at least three pages of information on each of the teachers as well as the past seventy-five years worth of information on the school.

All I wanted to read was the two hundred page part on Harry Potter.

"_Ryou, I don't think they took me seriously when I said I wanted a _complete_ history on the boy,"_ Bakura complained.

"Bakura, honey, that would take way too long to read. I want to get this all done tonight, not next week," I said. "And besides, do you really want to know when he took a crap everyday? This is so detailed, that other than exact dialog and actions, everything is here. I don't need anything else." 

He let out an exasperated sigh. "_Ryou, you're being nice again,"_ he complained.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "_Do you want me homicidal again?"_

"_No! No, that's alright, Ry, you can be nice."_

I laughed quietly. "_I prefer being nice to being mean, 'Kura. You should know that by now."_

Bakura was sitting on the bed with me, both of us away from the view of the other's by the coverings on the bed. I was sitting in Bakura's lap while he was leaning against the headboard, both of us reading the information packet by the dim glow of the Sennen Ring. In other words, I was very comfortable.

The two of us continued to read the information while in a comfortable silence.

The first day of classes, for some reasons, didn't give out any homework, but the only classes the Gryffindor sixth years had was Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and History of Magic. Luckily, all the classes Harry and Ron said give homework were going to be tomorrow; Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, and Defense against the Dark Arts.

None of the Gryffindors had taken Malven's class yet, so we didn't know what it was going to be like. But the good part was, we'd be taking the class tomorrow. I really wasn't looking forward to Potions class at all. After all, I am Harry's 'friend.'

"_Maybe when Snape sees that you're good at Potions, he won't harass you?"_ Bakura offered.

"_And pigs might fly,"_ I retorted.

"_Careful about what you say,"_ he responded. "_I can make a pig fly."_

I lightly hit him and he laughed.

During the next three hours, we looked through the packet enough to where we were completely familiar with everything that had gone on with Harry, Ron, and Hermione during the past five years.

"_Time for bed,"_ I said as I put everything away. _"You go back in the ring, and I'll talk to you in the morning. After my coffee."_

He kissed me quickly and disappeared with a smile.

Breakfast was uneventful. Nothing happened that was worth talking about.

At this point in time, I'm sitting in my chair, attending my Potion, with Hermione sitting next to me, while Ron and Harry are at the table directly behind us.

And they're making me slightly nervous.

The potion we're working on is very difficult and doesn't take much inattention to mess up. Harry and Ron are arguing in very quiet whispers and I just know they're going to blow up their cauldron. I should have tried to be Harry's partner in this class.

Sure enough, five minutes later, their potion exploded.

"_Eww," _I said to Bakura. "_I have potion gunk all over me!"_

"_Just be glad it exploded before it got to a dangerous phase," _he laughed.

I slowly turned around, dripping with orange . . . gunk . . . and glared at Harry and Ron. "Next time," I said in a not-very-happy voice, "pay attention to your potion and not to other things."

Luckily for them, they apologized and my potion hadn't been harmed at all. I used a quick spell to clean myself of the gunk and I went back to my potion.

Harry and Ron both got a zero for the class that day. No surprise there.

My potion, however, was perfect.

As we were walking towards our next class, Transfiguration, Harry said, "Hey, Ryou, what do you think of Hermione's Potion skills? She hasn't made a mistake in Potions once since first year."

"Really?" I ask. "Well, if that's the case, I think one of you needs to partner up with her in all of the classes where there is a possibility of me sitting close to you."

"Aw, Ryou, are you still mad at us for getting the potion all over you? We apologized already," Ron whined.

My only response was a soft glare.

"How can we make it up to you, Ryou?" Harry asked, mistaking my amusement for annoyance.

"Hmm," I said, thinking of a way that would work to my benefit. "Well, I guess you could stop being partners in that class and partner up with me," I finally stated.

"Ryou's really good at potion making," Hermione said. "He did most of the potion in class today. I didn't even have to do much of anything."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione for a few moments and then started to stare at me before Harry called out, "I got dibs on Ryou."

"Dammit!" Ron exclaimed. "I wanted him!"

"Are the two of you done yet?" I asked in an amused voice. "I really would like to see what this class is like here."

"Oh, Transfiguration is easy," Hermione said.

"Yeah, if you're Hermione," Ron quipped. "McGonagall is a little like Snape when it comes to favorites."

"Ron, you know that's not true," Harry replied. "She's given Slytherins extra points for good Transfigurations."

The three of us reached the classroom and took our seats near the front of the room. "This is one of my favorite classes, right next to Ancient Runes," Hermione said.

McGonagall walked in as the rest of the students were taking their seats and I saw her glance at me quickly and I noticed a slight falter in her step that no one else seemed to see.

As the class got started, she said, "Today, we are going to be reviewing how to change pincushions into hedgehogs." She then started to walk around to the various tables, handing out pincushions. When she got to our table, I noticed a slight tremble in her hands.

I smiled sweetly at her and said, "Thank you very much, Professor."

"_Don't you think you're working a bit too hard with her, Ry? She already knows about us."_

"_Do you want her scared of us? I don't."_

Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I did mention that updates would be few and far between. After all, I am in college.

Yeah, yeah, I know, all of you college students out there are saying something like, "That's no excuse," but for me it is.

Anyway, in the next chapter, we get to go to Divination class. Happy happy joy joy!


	7. The Cards Have Spoken

This chapter is finally here! YAY!

Anywho, I had the hardest time getting my friend to help me get the reading right, and then I just got a bit lazy. I'll explain that at the end of the chapter, if anyone cares.

DISCLAIMER: I now own 21 Copics and I bought new shoes. I'm happy.

Well, McGonagall certainly loves me. Note the extreme sarcasm in my voice, please.

Even though I Transfigured my pincushion perfectly, she only came near me once, and that was because Hermione was sitting nearby.

Enough about scared professors, Hermione just left to go to her Ancient Runes class, and Ron, Harry, and I are on our way to Divination.

The three of us got to the trapdoor and entered the . . . classroom?

"_What the Hell is this?"_ I asked Bakura. "_This is not a classroom, this is a torture chamber! How does she expect anyone to breathe?"_

Bakura just laughed at me.

The three of us took seats around one of the tables in the far center of the classroom and took out our books.

Here is something I'm ashamed to say: I don't have the Sight. I have memorized absolutely every thing there is to know about Divination, but my mind can't get any of it to make perfect sense.

However, Bakura is a genuine Seer. He usually takes over the Divination. Once he's done laughing at my poor, pitiful attempts at it.

As we were talking about how Trelawney always predicts Harry's death and how the two have taken up creating gruesome deaths and tragedies in order to pass the class, the teacher walked in.

Can we say extravagant? Gaudy? _Way too much perfume!_

Anyway, I don't like her, but the Sight has come to stranger people. Bakura once told me about the person who trained him to harness his Sight.

The guy was a freak that walked around all day with his eyes closed, and only opened them at night. He said it was to keep his mind blank of all outside light. The guy did all of his readings at night and trained Bakura during that time as well.

As part of his training, Bakura was required to walk around all week with his eyes closed. Since it was so difficult for him to keep them closed, Bakura used a blindfold.

Now, I don't know how that helped to enhance his "Inner Eye," but when I was told to walk around for a month without my eyes, only my hearing and touch were enhanced.

There was another person in Egypt that Bakura told me about. She carried a crystal ball with her everywhere she went and never said a word until she consulted it first.

So I guess this teacher is mostly normal for a Seer.

"Now, class, today we are going to be trying something new," Trelawney said. "I hope you all brought your copies of _Reading the Tarot: A Beginner's Guide._ Please turn to page twenty and read through the layouts while I hand out practice decks."

"So, what do you think the odds are that your reading will say you're going to die?" Ron asked Harry.

"Knowing her? Every reading will say that," Harry said in a monotone.

"Actually," I countered, "a reading that bodes ill doesn't mean death all the time. It could just mean pain and torment."

"Gee, that's really reassuring, Ryou," Harry sarcastically replied. "And how would you know that?"

"Well . . ." I said hesitantly.

"You can tell us," Ron offered.

"_Can I tell them I'm a Seer?"_ I asked Bakura.

"_Sure, but you have to go through most of the class if you do,"_ Bakura teased.

"Ryou?" Ron urged.

"I'm a Seer," I said quietly, "but you can't tell anyone."

"A Seer?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Trelawney says she's a Seer, too."

At that moment, Trelawney walked over to our table and placed three decks on the table and then moved on the next one. "Alright students. I hope you have all looked through the layouts. I want you to do the Horoscope Method. And remember, you start with Aries."

"_The Horoscope Method?"_ Bakura questioned. "_Why that one? It's too difficult for beginners."_

"_Don't ask me,"_ I put in. _"I'm just going to do what she asks me to do."_

"I'm telling you now, Ry, that if I have to step in, I'm not going to use that method. And I don't care if anyone has any objections."

"_Ah, is that the one your mentor used when he predicted you were going to live a long and healthy life, filled with wealth, slaves, and eventually be the Pharaoh?" _I asked.

His only response was a quiet growl.

"So, Ryou, you're a Seer, right? How do we do this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't use this method," I answered honestly.

"But if this is the first method she wants us to try, then it must be easy, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and opened the book to the page describing the layout of the Horoscope Method. I pointed to the third paragraph and read a particular sentence. " . . . but this method, while it is one of the most accurate methods for beginners, it is also one of the most difficult, as it utilizes twelve cards instead of the easier ten card methods."

" . . . " Was all Ron had to say.

"Also, there was a writing about a thief in Egypt, thousands of years ago, who had his fortune read with this method, and the reading said that he would live a long and healthy life, filled with wealth, slaves, and eventually be the Pharaoh. He died at the age of twenty-three. The Pharaoh killed him."

" . . . So this method is useless?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just difficult, and if the reader's having a bad day, it can go horribly wrong. Or, and this is really only frequent among Seers, the cards can decide they don't want to do as they were asked." I paused a few moments before I added, "My cards are a bit finicky. Sometimes they just decide they don't want to do as asked."

"Since when do a bunch of cards have a mind of their own?" Ron questioned.

"Tarot cards are different from other cards," I answered. "Sometimes a deck just won't like a person and they won't be able to use it ever, and sometimes a deck will like a person so much that it will do an accurate reading even if the person has no idea what they're doing."

"Well," Harry said after a few moments. "We're supposed to be doing something with the cards. Can you start, Ryou?"

"Uh . . . yeah, I can start."

I pulled the starter deck out of its wrapping and started to shuffle. "I really don't like this method," I muttered before I started to lay out the cards. "Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces."

I just stared at the cards for a few moments while I heard Bakura starting to laugh. "_Bakura, do you think you can stop that?"_

"_No, I don't think I can stop,"_ he replied.

"Ryou, what do all these cards mean?" Ron asked me while flipping through his book.

"Well, obviously, this deck doesn't like me," I stated in a forcibly calm voice to hide my irritation. "These cards, unless I'm mistaken, say a giant three-headed chicken is going to take over the world and force all other creatures to do its biding."

"_That _IS _what is says, right Baku?" _Bakura was laughing too hard to answer. _"Damn Bakura. Fine, don't answer me!"_

"Hahahahaha! . . . They really . . . really don't like you! Hahahahaha!"

"_Bakura . . ."_

"If you actually read the cards for what they're saying, then yeah, a giant three-headed chicken is going to take over the world, but . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I mentally groaned and brought all of the cards back into one pile and shuffled the deck again. "Let's try this again," I said to the others.

I laid them all out in their twelve positions and was instantly greeted with insane giggling. Let me tell you, when Bakura starts his insane giggling, it's time to run for cover.

"Hey, Ryou?" Harry asked timidly after he went through the book and found out what all the cards meant. "Uhh . . . I think this says that an ancient panda will come to earth and turn us all into jelly beans."

"_Baaaaaakuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa help meeeeeeeeeee!"_ I pleaded pathetically.

He laughed as he changed places with me.

"Heh, well, I think that's enough of this," he said as he gathered all the cards into a pile and threw them across the room.

"Ryou Bakura!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Bakura asked in a smug voice. "That's me."

"_Bakura!"_

"Oh, uh, I mean, they just got away from me," he said. "I don't think I'm compatible with that deck."

"Very well," she sighed. "Please pick a deck that is more to your personality."

"Uh, well, actually, I have a deck of my own," Bakura replied. "Would you mind if I used that instead?"

"Of course not, dear."

"Good," he whispered as he pulled out his own tarot deck. "I wasn't going to use another crappy deck anyways. My own deck would get jealous if they found out I used a deck like that."

"Ryou? Why did you throw that deck?" Harry asked.

"Well, it wasn't cooperating with me," Bakura replied. "And my own deck actually does what it's told to do."

He started to shuffle his deck and said aloud, "Now, who will I do the reading for?"

"Do Harry," Ron suggested. "It'll be cool to see if the Death card shows up in his reading."

"Uh, the Death card doesn't mean you'll die," Bakura pointed out. "It means change."

"I'm sure Trelawney will see it differently," Harry replied.

"Hmm. Well, I hope you don't mind, but I think it would be much easier if I showed you a different method to read the cards. This will be a ten card layout, and I really dislike the Horoscope Method, so don't expect me to use it again."

Bakura shuffled his deck while thinking about what kind of cards would show up in Harry's reading and then he laid out the ten cards.

Strength, The Devil, The Tower, The Star, The Hermit, The Moon, the Ten of Swords, the Page of Swords, the Nine of Swords, and the Seven of Swords was the last card. The cards were separated in two parts, with six cards on one side, and four cards on the other.

Now, about Bakura's Tarot deck; all of the Major Arcana are in the form of Duel Monsters. And I do mean all of them. But you must be crazy if you think I'm going to name them all.

Strength is Black Luster Soldier, The Devil is Summoned Skull, The Tower is Dark Sanctuary, The Star is Dark Magician Girl, The Hermit is the Dark Sage, and The Moon is the Change of Heart.

Some of the cards are a bit altered. Like the Change of Heart, for example, instead of holding a heart in her hands, she's holding a small moon. Dark Magician Girl is also holding something, but she's holding a star. Little things like that are different in his cards.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark," Bakura said.

Harry and Ron were patiently waiting for Bakura to start the reading, but Bakura was busy talking to me.

"_Uh, Ry? I'm sorry."_

"_What did you do this time, 'Kura?" _I asked in a resigned tone.

"_I, uh, accidentallydidatruereadingandnowi'msurehe'llknowtoomuchaboutusandwhywe'rehere," _he said so quickly I couldn't understand him.

"_Say that again, only slower,"_ I demanded.

"_Um . . . no?"_ His voice had a quiver of fear in it.

"_Bakura . . ."_ I warned.

"_Uh, well, now that we know he'll find out about us, we can plan for that moment, right?"_

" _. . . BAKURA!"_

He visibly winced at the volume of my shout.

"Ryou, what does this mean?" Harry asked.

Bakura rubbed his eyes and said, " Well, the first part over here basically means you're screwed, and the second part means you're fu&ed. Altogether, it means you're fu&#ing screwed."

Harry and Ron just stared at each other for a few moments before Ron said, "Yup, that sounds just like what normally happens with Harry."

Bakura, trying to prove that his reading was a real one and not just a bunch of crap said, "You've had a lot of s#!t happen in your recent past, ne?"

"Yeah, but I told you that before," he pointed out.

"Yes, but see where the Tower is?" he asked, pointing to the card that looked like the Dark Sanctuary. "That card is the Tower. And if you read your book, it should say something along the lines of 'catastrophe, conflict, overthrow of existing ways, selfish ambitions' and more things like that."

Harry opened his book and read the definition for the Tower and looked at Bakura. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I've long since memorized the definitions of my cards. But anyway, the bell's going to ring soon, so I'll just give you a brief description of what this means. Basically, this means you're going to suffer, you're going to die, and I'm going to be happy."

Just at that moment, the bell rang and Bakura shoveled all of his cards into one pile and left the classroom, Harry and Ron hot on his heels.

"Wait, Ryou, what did you mean by that last part?" Ron asked.

"Simple. He's going to suffer, he's going to die, and I'm going to be happy since the bell rang and I don't have to read the rest of the cards." Bakura then switched places with me.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about the cards anymore if that's okay with you," I politely said.

" . . . Yeah, sure."

Well, like I said, I'll explain how it is that I'm lazy. I really know what the whole reading is, and what it says, but I don't feel like putting it up now. I will have it told to you at a latter time, but not today.

And on another note, I know that some of what I wrote is a load of bull$#!t, but I really don't care. That's how it happened, that's what I wrote, and my buddies couldn't stop laughing at the whole three-headed chicken part. If there's anything about the cards you don't like, then you can tell me about it, but don't expect me to care.

I love you, bye bye!


End file.
